Leon'jol: Beginning of War
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: Young Alasdair Shardae has taken the throne after her blessing from the Sun God. Kiesha and her kind have avoided the avains until the queen plans to unite the two societies. Love and betrayal ensue. CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Leon'jol Beginning of War Prologue 

With the sunset's golden light coming in through the window, I thought the Great Sun God was going to guide my mother to her place of rest. My mother's tired golden eyes studied me, no longer sparkling like the sunrise, her reserve hiding any pain she felt. I sat by her sickbed and held her hand, "Don't go, Mother." I whispered, all the dignity of my young twelve years gone as the queen, the beautiful avian Tuuli Thea and my mother, was dying.

Mother coughed and I winced inwardly at how weak she sounded as I put a cup of water to her dry and cracking lips. She sipped the water and closed her eyes for a moment and I began to panic, opening my mouth to call for a doctor, when my mother opened her eyes and my nerves relaxed, slightly.

She turned to me and I was taken aback by the heartbreaking sadness in her eyes, "Become who you are Alasdair Shardae. _La 'aleya'gen innocence 'la 'ra, my ra. La _pray _gen_ don't grow up too fast, and always _heasha_ '_gen_ '_keyi_ for tomorrow, Alasdair." She whispered, her eyes betraying her pain.

"I don't understand what you want." I said, in truth I didn't know the language she spoke.

"May you never need understand."She replied.

Suddenly she gripped my hand and smiled a rueful smile, "My prayer is simple, my dear one, my dear one…Live it well and this life can be grand."

I saw my mother lie back into her pillow and turn to face the setting sun, eyes closing and face becoming ever so pale in the last rays of sundown. I willed myself not to cry, to not dishonor her, as her grip on my hand lessened and the sun finally set. I had dreading this day ever since I had been only a small child wrapped in my mother's arms. Death was not quite alien to me, for I had lost a father to the wolves and for all my twelve years, my mother had supported me and although she became more distant as I grew, I saw she remained strong as a Tuuli Thea should be.

But today, Ahnleh had passed.

Fate had passed.

Suddenly, people dressed in robes of white and gold, priests of the Great Sun God, took me down to the temple of the God and instructed me to kneel at the altar and sing something called the hawksong lullaby. As I knelt, head bowed, voices spoke to me of long ago of the creation of Anhamirak and Ahnmik, of Mehay and Ecl and of all the places in-between. I felt a fire burn around my chest and coil around my middle, and the cool, feathered hand of reassurance: Anhamirak and Ahnmik. The blackness beneath my lids chilled me, it was as others described it, the night on ice: the void of Ecl.

Suddenly a soft melody filled my ears, one that lulled me and beckoned me to the peace of slumber, it was like a river flowing over stone, smooth and sweet. Words came to me, the words my mother spoke only moments before, words she sang to me years ago when I had been frightened:

_I wish to you sunshine, my dear one, my dear one. _

_And mountaintops for you to soar past. I wish to you innocence, my child, my child. _

_I pray you don't grow up too fast. Never know pain, my dear one, my dear one. _

_Nor hunger nor fear nor sorrow. Never know war, my child, my child. _

_Remember your hope for tomorrow. My prayer is simple, my dear one, my dear one. May you never need understand. My prayer is for peacetime, my child, my child. _

_Live it well, and this life can be grand._

It was the hawksong lullaby. The _awebre_ of hawks as some said.

I suddenly felt a searing pain in my back and arched my back in pain as it only intensified, it was like fire and ice, burning and cold. My throat, tight from swallowing my cries of agony, finally let out a shrill shriek as I fell to my knees, gasping and speaking a strange tongue. The priests were shocked, as large golden wings sprouted from my back and the wind began to pick up, blowing dust around the temple, and as I faced them, eyes determined, they backed off slightly, as I spoke, the words sounding mystical to my ears:

_she'hena-o'she'hena-a'she'hena _

We are, we were, we will be.

I knew the language of the birds; I knew what I had questioned before.

_A'she'hena_…

The rest is in the future's hands…

I raised a tentative hand to brush the feathers that now grew at the nape of my neck and nodded to the head priest who took my hand and led me to a large room where my mother had supposedly been crowned. I was rushed to a smaller room nearby where a maid changed me into a gown of bronze and fawn-brown silk, embroidered with intricate beadwork of solid chestnut. The gown had a sensible neckline and allowed my golden wings to grow if need be.

I was led to a wide, circular dais where a few priestess' waited, some holding important things for the blessings, and others just waiting patiently.

The ceremony went by in a blur, a series of sworn vows and the promise of a prosperous kingdom to my people. The Royal Flight guard re-swore their loyalty to the new queen and the priestess' blessed me with the sanction of the gods and before I knew it, I was pronounced no longer Princess Alasdair of the Hawk's Keep, but as Queen Alasdair, Tuuli Thea, of the Hawk's Keep.

That night as I lay in bed, I saw a shooting star and smiled as I made a wish:

"_La' Leona-is avian as la am, La will not solilei' kyirsh as-kyirsh' mana."_

My kingdom is avian as I am, I will no fail them as their queen


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Uncertainties

Chapter 2 

The next morning, I woke at dawn, feeling the weight of my reign on my shoulders. I hurried to make myself more presentable and slipped on a simple but elegant chestnut dress with a laced bodice and hurried to meet a member of the Royal Flight and an old friend of mine, Rakè Crowscaw. He was usually out helping and training with new recruits at this hour or in the dining hall. I decided to check the dining hall first and possibly get something to eat.

The guard at the door let me pass and as I walked in, people stood from their seats and bowed, some nodded their heads as I passed though to head to the practice courts. Well, he wasn't here, so might as well check the courts.

There I found Rakè dueling with a young sparrow. "Come now, Lyn, you've got to master the twin daggers. You can't keep shying away." He chuckled. I smiled at his optimism and watched them duel for a while. I felt my mind drift from their duel and jumped when I felt a warm calloused hand on my shoulder. "Oh, it's just you." I replied, relieved.

"You seem jumpy today Ala." Rakè remarked, using his nickname for me. I heard concern in his voice behind his mask of reserve. I shied away, not meeting his soft gray-green eyes. Maybe he'd leave me alone if I remained silent.

But I was wrong. "_Hehj'hena's nesma gen lalintoth_?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong It's just…it's the first time I've been alone. Without Mother to support me or…I've never ruled a kingdom before, Rak." My voice had dropped to a soft whisper as I spoke.

"You'll find ways, Ala, if it is one vow I honor most of all, it is the vow to protect my queen and the privilege to be your friend, before, during, and after death."

I felt touched at Rakè's concern and of his loyalty; he was a rare friend that was for sure. But lately, every-time I'd looked into his eyes I felt as if something more were shaping, something he felt but never showed.

Could it be love? Or was it just an infatuation?

Could I take him as an alastair or would the kingdom turn on me?

I inwardly sighed as I invited Rakè to the dining hall, deciding to have an early breakfast and forget my troubles. After all, it had only been the first day.

And I hoped my troubles could be kept to a minimum.

**A/N: I do not know how this should go! Should she fall for one of the visiting serpiente or her friend? How should she bring up the idea about Kiesha and the other eight serpents' visiting Hawk's Keep?**

**Any ideas or comments would be greatly apprieciated!**

**Regards,**

**- Notebook **


	3. Chapter 3: If You Don't Come Back

**Chapter 3**

Two years go by quickly, and my reign is beginning to look secure. In the beginning, I had doubted myself, and yet, as I gaze at myself in the mirror now, I feel proud. I wish my mother were here to see me but _Anheleh_ intended I rule alone. If alone is what I must be, then so be it.

Rakè has been acting stranger and stranger every day. As if my presence prevents proper words from forming, as if his reserve immediately drops when we are alone. I am beginning to think he loves me more then a friend, and I am glad he does, for it is time I chose a mate to rule as my pair bond.

But there is always the avian to consider, my people. What if they regret the prospect of me marrying another avian? Thoughts begin to form in my mind, or rebellions and mobs and I shudder, sinking into a chair and burying my head in my hands. An alliance with any of the other shifters is most likely what they'll want.

I'll speak with Rak about this.

* * *

"You really think this is wise, Ala?" "Marrying a serpiente?"

His voice is slow and precise. I wonder what he is thinking right now. "I have made my choice, Rak. You do understand don't you?"

His gaze becomes soft, tender almost, "This could be suicide." His lips are tight as he studies my face. "You're putting yourself, your people, at risk with a serpiente pair bond."

I considered his statement and bowed my head, "I am going to speak with Kiesha tomorrow." I winced as he gripped my forearm firmly.

"You are staying where I—the Royal Flight, I mean, can protect you." His voice was soft and desperate. "Unless you bring at least some of the guard, you're staying here, my queen."

I sighed and turned away from him, "I am touched by your concern,. Rakè, but tomorrow," I turned to face him again, "I go alone to face the serpiente."

Suddenly, Rak pulled me into a shadowed corner and kissed me, soft and sweet. I felt my anger drift away and, when we broke apart, found myself wanting more.

Rak's voice sounded so close to my dizzy mind and yet so far away and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I met his gray-green eyes. "That was if you don't come back." He said with a somber smile.

I could only nod in reply.


End file.
